Baul
Baul was one of the 2 Apprentices along with his twin brother, Modeus. Baul was entrusted with the strength of Sparda prior to his revolt in the Demon World. Description Appearance Baul wears a white trenchcoat with a high collar lined with gold, white shirt, pants and greaves. His white hair is spiked up, and he has green eyes. In his demonic form, his trenchcoat disappears and his body is covered in a white, chitinous hide reminiscent of Dante and Vergil's Devil Triggers from Devil May Cry 3. Personality Baul is the darker and more disciplined of the brothers. Baul has been waiting 2,000 years to challenge and surpass his master, Sparda. According to him, Sparda entrusted his true strength and will to Modeus, not to him. Because of this, Baul envies and seems to contemptuously resent Modeus due to the latter's honorable character, something that he himself lacks. Despite this, he loves his brother dearly. Story ''Earlier Life'' Baul and his brother, Modeus, were mentored and trained by the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. Modeus gave up swordsmanship for his brother, Baul, and Sparda left his power and will in the hands of Modeus. Baul vowed to harness Sparda's power and become stronger than his master, the Legendary Dark Knight. Both brothers became demon lords under Sparda's tutelage. They trained together with Sparda until the time that he rebelled against Mundus and left for the Human World; he commanded them to wait, but he never returned. ''Devil May Cry: The Animated Series'' Baul eventually learned of the existence of Sparda's son, Dante, and vowed to kill him and take the blood of Sparda. At the same time, Modeus met Dante and apparently befriended him. However, when Baul eventually fought Dante, he was defeated, and Modeus was forced to fight Dante for revenge; he too was killed. Dante made a memorial to the two brothers, marked by their blades stabbed into a stone. Powers & Abilities Baul displayed intense speed, durability, and strength in his initial appearance; he flung himself at Dante with blinding speed, pinning the devil hunter to a wall using his two swords. He also survived a direct hit from Kalina Ann without any lasting or visible damage. According to a lesser demon that Trish interrogated, Baul's reputation and swordsmanship is such that, when he takes his sword in his hand, thousands of demons are supposedly killed in a "split second". He's skilled in dual-wileding swords and uses a very offense-orientated technique through the use of a brute force and speed-based style to overpower an opponenent although such an aggressive style leaves openings in his defenses as seen during his fight with Dante. Baul was immortal, being over 2,000 years old. Both brother's presumably possess the standard powers of demons, including superhuman strength, speed and endurance. It appears that Baul did not have enhanced regeneration for even after he revealed his true form, his wound from Dante did not heal. Weapons Both brothers also wield swords similar in design to Rebellion, Dante's main sword, though different in color and sharing a skull on the bottom of the hilt. Baul wielded two swords while Modeus used one. Background Baul is an alternate spelling of Baal, which was said to be the name of an ancient Canaanite storm god, whom Beelzebub was said to be a bastardization of.